Existe sempre uma réstia de esperança
by Veraozao
Summary: Quando os viu juntos dedidiu fechar o coração. Mas o destino foi malandro e colocou um novo principe encantado na sua vida. No entanto a vida não é um mar de rosas e o seu tempo é limitado! Byakuya/Orihime
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Já havia passado três semanas desde a batalha final contra Aizen e a normalidade havia retornado à cidade de Karakura. Para quem esteve na batalha o trabalho ainda era muito, a burocracia seria sempre um dos maiores obstáculos para os shinigamis, que tanto desejavam férias e descanso. Apenas quando o trabalho estivesse concluído, poderiam desfrutar de um pouco de paz. No entanto o grupo dos poderosos humanos estavam a ter o merecido descanso.

Num restaurante no centro da cidade, estava um grupo de jovens bastante peculiar, a almoçar. Dois deles com uma estranha coloração no cabelo, ruivo. Outro usava óculos e possuía um semblante bastante sério. À frente deste último, estava um rapaz que se podia chamar de gigante. Uma rapariga de cabelos curtos e castanhos, bonita mas com ar de durona. Um rapaz que passava horas a teclar no telemóvel e outro que ao contrário dos restantes era espalhafatoso e escandaloso.

Ishida – Como é que tu estás Inoue-san?

Inoue – Bem, porque perguntas?

Ishida – Mesmo que a guerra tenha terminado, ainda te deve ser difícil habituar à normalidade!

Inoue – Porque havia de ser?

Ishida – Porque deve ter sido traumático teres estado em cativeiro no Hueco Mundo!

Os restantes que estavam a conversar desatentos ao Ishida e à Inoue, tomaram atenção quando ouviram a referência ao Hueco Mundo. A ruiva, assim que viu todos os olhares sobre si esperando a resposta, hesitou antes de responder. Os amigos quando a viram hesitar, e com o olhar distante, ficaram apreensivos e preocupados com a amiga. A Tatsuki ia para falar, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a ruiva deu um sorriso que os surpreendeu.

Inoue – Estou bem, obrigada!

Keigo – Ah, a Inoue-san é tão querida e fica linda com um sorriso! Disse enquanto se babava todo e com a cabeça no mundo da lua, provavelmente imaginando coisas nada decentes.

Mizuiro – Keigo, estás a envergonhar a Inoue-san! Mas… devo dizer que concordo contigo. A Inoue-san é de facto linda. Provavelmente a flor de cerejeira mais linda da cidade!

A Inoue ficou vermelha pelos comentários. No entanto havia uma pessoa que já transmitia uma aura assassina pela ousadia deles. Até se conseguia ver as faíscas a saltar-lhe dos olhos.

Inoue – Tatsuki-chan, eles estão apenas na brincadeira! Não precisas de ficar chateada.

Tatsuki – Tu és demasiado bondosa com estes dois Orihime!

Inoue – Na realidade eu não me importo. Eu acho simpático da parte deles!

Ichigo – A Tatsuki tem razão. Estes dois podem ser bastante perigosos quando se trata de raparigas!

Keigo – Pelo menos posso dizer que me interesso por raparigas! Agora tu já não posso dizer a mesma coisa. Afinal nunca te vimos íntimo com uma rapariga!

Mizuiro – Estás enganado Keigo! Eu lembro-me de ver o Ichigo bem próximo da Kuchiki-san.

Tatsuki – Já agora, onde é que ela está?

Ishida – Ela está na Soul Sociaty! Eles estão com muito trabalho.

Enquanto os amigos conversavam animadamente, a ruiva olhava pela janela engolida nos seus próprios pensamentos. Ultimamente dormia pouco. Pesadelos roubavam-lhe o sono e parte da noite. Acordava sempre assustada, o coração a palpitar, o corpo suado e a cara molhada pelas lágrimas. Desde que regressara do Hueco Mundo, a solidão e a culpa eram as suas maiores amigas. Achava-se culpada pela perda de poderes do Ichigo, apesar de ainda não terem desaparecido. Todos os seus pensamentos iam ter ao Aizen e ao Hogyoku. "Se eu tivesse destruído o Hogyoku, ele não teria utilizado aquele ataque." Quando se deu conta que os olhos ardiam pela vontade de chorar, levantou-se e foi à casa de banho do estabelecimento. Os demais simplesmente olharam-na confusos e interrogativos.

Tatsuki – O que foi Orihime?

Não obteve resposta, ficando bastante preocupada com a sua melhor amiga. Ia para se levantar e ir atrás dela, mas quando a viu dirigir-se à casa de banho tranquilizou-se. Assim que a jovem ruiva regressou à mesa, já lá estavam os pedidos. Limitou-se a sentar-se silenciosamente e começar a comer, sempre sob o olhar atento dos amigos. Depois de um almoço delicioso decidiram finalmente sair do restaurante.

Keigo – Vamos dar um passeio pelo parque?

Inoue – Eu não posso, tenho de ir para casa. Preciso de me preparar para o festival!

Ishida – Eu, o Sado-kun e o Kurosaki também!

Keigo – Isso é injusto! Porque é que só vocês foram convidados?

Ichigo – Isso é óbvio. Nós estivemos na batalha de inverno! Vocês por um acaso acordaram e presenciaram algumas coisas.

Keigo – Ah! O Ichigo está a distanciar-se de nós Mizuiro! O nosso circulo de amigos vai quebrar-se e nunca mais voltar ao normal.

Mizuiro – Não sejas dramático Keigo! Sabes bem que não devemos ser convidados só porque sabemos sobre o que aconteceu!

Inoue – Até amanhã Tatsuki-chan, Mizuiro-kun e Keigo-kun! Foi-se embora a passos largos e rápidos, sem dar hipótese a um dos amigos se oferecer para a acompanhar a casa.

Tatsuki- Vocês não acham que ela anda estranha?

Ishida – Sim! Também reparei nisso. Parece que ela está a esconder-nos alguma coisa!

Ichigo – Provavelmente deve estar a custar-lhe, voltar a habituar-se à rotina normal!

Sado – Também acho!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Eram nove horas em ponto quando os rapazes chegaram na loja do Urahara para serem levados para o festival na Soul Sociaty. Já estava a acabar o dia quando a Rukia apareceu para os levar.

Rukia – Boa noite pessoal!

Ishida/Sado – Boa noite!

Ichigo – Olá!

Rukia – Vamos?

Ishida – Ainda falta a Inoue-san!

Rukia – Ela irá mais tarde com a Tenente Matsumoto.

Ichigo – Porquê? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Perguntou com uma certa preocupação.

Rukia – Não te preocupes! Ela está bem!

Não falaram mais sobre o assunto e seguiram para a Soul Sociaty através do Dangai. Assim que lá chegaram foram bem recebidos pelo Renji e o Capitão Ukitake.

Renji – Olá pessoal!

Ishida/Sado – Olá!

Ichigo – Boa noite!

Ukitake – Espero que se divirtam no festival e que aproveitem bem. É uma forma de agradecimento pela vossa ajuda!

Ishida – Apenas lutámos para proteger os nossos amigos e a nossa cidade!

Ukitake – Mesmo assim! Vocês merecem este festival! Virou-se para começar andar. – Já agora, onde está a Inoue-san?

Renji – Ela vem mais tarde com a Matsumoto! Dirigiu-se para o festival, tomando a frente do grupo, já que o Capitão Ukitake havia parado de caminhar devido à sua curiosidade.

Ukitake – Nesse caso, vamos para o festival!

Caminharam sem pressa até chegarem ao local da festa. Surpreendentemente era na mansão Kuchiki. Quando lá entraram, o cenário era de completa euforia. Alguns shinigamis já estavam bêbados e faziam palhaçadas, outros dançavam e conversavam. Aquela visão era incomum para quem apenas conhecia a Soul Sociaty como um Guardião que nunca descansa do seu serviço.

Os rapazes e a Rukia acomodaram-se numa mesa grande o suficiente e conversaram alegremente até que notaram uma agitação nos shinigamis. Estes amontoavam-se na entrada para a festa e tinham uma expressão de curiosidade, admiração, inveja e até malícia.

Ichigo – O que está a acontecer?

Rukia – Não sei! Vamos lá ver.

Em alguns passos chegaram ao local onde os shinigamis estavam. Ouviam os seus murmúrios de completa admiração.

Shinigami 1 – É a primeira vez que vejo uma mulher tão linda e graciosa!

Shinigami 2 – Será que ela pertence à Família Kuchiki?

Shinigami 3 – Deve ser noiva do Capitão Kuchiki! Só ele conseguiria ter uma noiva assim.

Ishida – Quem será? A pergunta era mais para si do que para os outros.

A curiosidade começava a ser grande para os rapazes e a Rukia. Sem conseguirem qualquer avanço pela multidão, decidiram esperar que o grupo avultado de shinigamis dispersa-se. Minutos depois viram uma cabeleira loira a caminhar na direção deles.

Ichigo – Rangiku-san! Então era por tua causa que os shinigamis estavam a fazer tanto alarido! Disse com uma mão no queixo e pensativo.

Matsumoto – Boa noite pessoal! Receio que isso não seja verdade. Não era eu o centro das atenções! Estava com um sorriso enorme de orgulho na cara.

Rukia – Então quem era? Perguntou já sem aguentar tanta curiosidade.

Matsumoto – Onde é que ela está? Estava agora mesmo ao meu lado! Tentava achá-la em todos os lugares, até que reparou num grupo de shinigamis, tanto homens como mulheres, a rodear alguém. – Venham comigo! Em poucos segundos estavam ao pé do grupo de shinigamis. – Vá lá meninos, deixem-na respirar um pouco!

Shinigami 1 – Tenente Matsumoto! Pedi-mos desculpa, mas é que estávamos apenas curiosos! É a primeira vez que conhecemos uma princesa tão bonita!

Shinigami 2 – Estávamos agora mesmo a perguntar-lhe se ela era noiva do Capitão Kuchiki Byakuya!

Os que estavam atrás da loira ainda não conseguiam ver a mulher, mas assim que tiveram a visão desimpedida ficaram surpresos e admirados.

Matsumoto – A Hime-chan pode ter princesa no nome, mas não é nenhuma princesa da realeza!

Inoue – Ran-chan! Suspirou aliviada pela chegada da amiga. – Ela tem razão, eu não sou nenhuma princesa e muito menos estou noiva! Deu um sorriso que deixou os homens babados e as mulheres um olhar de admiração e inveja.

Shinigami 1 – Então quer dizer que posso pedir-te em casamento! Por favor, casa comigo!

Shinigami 2- Não! Tens de casar comigo, eu sou mais jeitoso e ocupo um lugar na lista dos oficiais.

Rukia – Isso é jeito de tratar os convidados? Deu um murro na cabeça de cada um. – Vamos Inoue! Antes que estes tarados te ataquem! Agarrou na mão da ruiva e tirou-a do meio daqueles homens.

O Ichigo, o Ishida e o Sado estavam ainda um pouco abobalhados. Eles sabiam que a amiga era bonita, mas quando a viram no meio daqueles shinigamis, é que a olharam de outra maneira. Quando olham para uma mulher em vez de amiga. A Inoue utilizava um kimono branco com bordados dourados e rosas vermelhas estampadas pelo tecido. A faixa de cor vermelha, que tinha à cintura, acentuava-lhe ainda mais as curvas generosas que possuía. Parte do seu cabelo estava preso com um travessão branco e vermelho, deixando parte dele solto, que chegava a um pouco mais do meio das costas.

Ishida – Inoue-san, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Inoue – Não aconteceu nada! Porquê?

Sado – Achámos estranho teres vindo mais tarde!

Inoue – Não se preocupem, está tudo bem. Apenas tive algumas coisas para fazer antes de vir! Deu um grande sorriso para deixar os amigos despreocupados. Se havia coisa que não queria naquela altura, era incomodá-los com os seus problemas.

Rukia – De qualquer maneira estamos contentes que tenhas chegado! Estás linda Inoue!

Matsumoto – A Hime-chan está a deixar os homens babados! Deu-lhe um abraço de urso. – Essa é a minha menina! Falou entusiástica.

Ichigo – Estás a sufocá-la Rangiku!

Dentro da mansão estavam os capitães e o comandante a conversarem.

Ukitake – Vocês vão ficar aqui dentro em vez de estar lá fora?

Kyoraku – Eu vou agora ter com as belas raparigas! Falou com um sorriso maroto. – Para além disso, ouvi algumas empregadas comentarem que estava na festa uma mulher com a beleza de um anjo. E também ouvi que era uma princesa e noiva do Capitão Kuchiki Byakuya.

Unohana – Para dizerem tal coisa, ela deve ser extremamente bela! Caminhava na direção da festa junto com os Capitães Ukitake e Kyoraku.

Os restantes seguiram atrás deles. O dono da mansão estava com uma cara fechada. Via-se claramente que não estava satisfeito e os seus pensamentos apenas o confirmavam. "Quem pensam que são? Dizerem que uma simples mulher faz parte de uma das quatro famílias e ainda por cima minha futura esposa."

Os capitães do Gotei 13 assim que saíram da mansão foram logo saudados pelos shinigamis. Caminharam em direção ao grupo onde estava o shinigami substituto e os amigos. Estavam presentes também o Renji, que tinha chegado há pouco tempo com o Ikaku e o Yumichika.

Ukitake – Estão a gostar do festival?

Ichigo – Sim! O festival está ótimo!

Kyoraku – Vocês sabem quem é a donzela que dizem ser a futura esposa do Capitão Kuchiki? Perguntou diretamente sem disfarçar a curiosidade e o sorriso maroto, que apenas indicava que o homem estava com ideias indecentes em relação à beldade da festa.

Renji – Ainda não a vi!

Yumichika – Eu estou ansioso por conhecê-la! Dizem que tem a beleza de um anjo! O quinto oficial estava no mundo da lua e com olhos esperançosos.

Matsumoto – Aí vem ela! Hime-chan! Gritou bem alto para todos ouvirem e foi a correr na direção dela. – Demoraste tanto tempo na casa de banho! Deu-lhe um abraço de urso novamente e levou-a até ao grupo praticamente a sufocá-la.

Inoue – Ran-chan, estás a sufocar-me! Tentava libertar-se dos braços da amiga sem ser rude, mas não estava a ter sucesso. Só alguns segundos depois é que a loira a libertou. – Boa noite a todos! Fez uma reverência para os capitães.

Kyoraku – Orihime-chan! Estás tão linda. Se não fosses a futura esposa do líder da família Kuchiki eu pedia-te em casamento! Fez uma cena dramática como se estivesse a representar. A Inoue ficou um pouco embaraçada por tal comentário. Afinal nunca ninguém vira o Kuchiki Byakuya agir de maneira oposta ao que ele é. Todos o conhecem como o frio, indiferente, orgulhoso e poderoso líder da família Kuchiki. Para além disso, a ruiva sabia que no seu coração, apenas havia lugar para a falecida esposa, Hisana, irmã mais velha de Rukia.

Byakuya – De onde é que tiraram essa ideia? O Byakuya falou no seu tom normal de indiferença, mas a raiva e indignação que sentia antes, desapareceu assim que viu a Inoue.

Yamamoto – Espero que estejam a divertir-se! É uma honra para nós poder desfrutar da presença de uma mulher tão linda como tu! O comentário mais inesperado da noite. Ninguém imaginou o velho comandante falar de maneira tão galante e ao mesmo tempo respeitosa para uma mulher.

Ukitake – Parece que o comandante também não consegue resistir aos encantos da nossa convidada!

Inoue – Obrigada pelo convite! Fez uma reverência para o comandante. – Posso não saber lutar, mas se precisarem dos meus poderes, terei todo o gosto em ajudá-los!

Unohana – Por enquanto está tudo a correr bem! Se precisarmos de ajuda eu própria solicitarei a tua presença Inoue-san!

Os capitães seguiram o seu caminho e espalharam-se pelo festival. No grupo de amigos todos estavam sorridentes.

Yumichika – Tão linda! Adorava casar-me com ela!

A ruiva estava a ficar vermelha de vergonha por tantos comentários, principalmente porque quase todos queriam casar-se com ela. Obviamente que na cabeça da Inoue começou a formar-se umas ideias um pouco indecentes. Ela podia ser inocente, mas sabia bem o que o casamento implicava. Contacto físico. No entanto o vermelho da sua face logo desapareceu para dar lugar a um sorriso triste. De todos as pessoas que a elogiaram nenhuma delas era a pessoa que queria ouvir. O ruivo nem parecia importar-se com os elogios sequer. Apenas tinha olhos para uma certa shinigami pequena de cabelos pretos. Só depois de sair dos seus pensamentos é que reparou que alguém a estava a observar. Ali perto deles estava o Capitão Kuchiki Byakuya a observá-la atentamente. Mesmo quando a ruiva o encarou, ele não desviou o olhar. Parecia estar a analisá-la de cima a baixo e tinha um pequeno brilho no olhar. A Inoue concluiu ser um olhar de admiração. Sentia-se nua perante o olhar daquele homem e isso a deixava um pouco desconfortável. Era a primeira vez que alguém a olhava daquela maneira.

Os músicos começaram a tocar uma música mais calma, o que serviu de pretexto para muitos casais ali presentes, se agarrarem um ao outro de maneira mais íntima. O Byakuya parou de observá-la e foi-se juntar a alguns dos capitães, deixando a Inoue um pouco mais aliviada, por não estar sob um olhar tão penetrante. Ao seu lado estava o Yumichika que não tirava os olhos de cima dela. A única opção que tinha era ignorar, para não mostrar a ninguém o seu desconforto. Só lhe tomou atenção quando o viu levantar-se, estender-lhe a mão e perguntar se queria dançar.

Inoue – Eu não sei dançar! Tentou dar uma desculpa para não dançar com o rapaz mas parecia que o destino estava contra ela.

Matsumoto – Hime-chan não sejas modesta! Eu sei que danças bem, muito bem por sinal! Porque não aceitas?

Inoue – Não sei Ran-chan! Achas que devo?

Rukia – Claro que sim! Tens de te divertir enquanto podes! Quando fores velha já será tarde demais!

Inoue – Tens razão! Vamos Yumichika-kun? Sentiu-se derrotada perante a insistência das amigas, mas havia uma certa razão no comentário da Rukia. Por isso esqueceu as tristezas e com um sorriso aceitou o pedido.

Yumichika – Claro que sim! Pegou-lhe a mão e levou-a gentilmente e delicadamente para o meio da multidão.

A Inoue estava um pouco corada por causa dos olhares que recebia e o seu paceiro de dança tinha um sorriso de orgulho, por estar a dançar com a mulher mais bonita do festival. Enquanto os dois dançavam, os amigos observavam-nos animadamente.

Ishida – Rangiku-san, posso perguntar-te uma coisa?

Matsumoto – O que foi?

Ishida – Desde quando é que tu e a Inoue-san são tão amigas?

Matsumoto – Estás com ciúmes?! Deu um riso espalhafatoso que atraiu a atenção dos amigos. – Ela é como uma irmã mais nova para mim! Desde o dia em que a conheci que nos damos muito bem! Deu um suspiro e respirou fundo. – Adorava que ela pudesse ter um pouco de felicidade na vida! Falou com um olhar distante e um tom triste.

Ishida – Rangiku-san, está tudo bem? Perguntou baixinho só para ela ouvir.

Matsumoto – Sim! No dia em que a Hime-chan vier para a Soul Sociaty e tornar-se uma shinigami, vou estar sempre ao lado dela para a apoiar e ajudar! Notava-se um certo entusiasmo na sua voz. Estava claro que as duas eram como irmãs, mas havia algo estranho no seu tom, como se estivesse a esconder alguma coisa.

Enquanto isso, a Inoue dançava com o Yumichika. A música estava a terminar quando alguém tropeça e cai em cima dela.

Inoue – Estás bem? Perguntou preocupada e curiosa para saber quem era a mulher, já que esta estava com o cabelo à frente da cara e não dava para lhe ver o rosto. Assim que a rapariga levantou o rosto para responder, a Inoue teve uma grande surpresa. – Nanao-chan?

Nanao – Desculpa-me Orihime-chan! É que acabei por beber um pouco demais e não estou habituada a utilizar o cabelo solto! Mostrou um sorriso e as bochechas encarnadas por causa da bebida.

Inoue – Está tudo bem, não te preocupes! Não te magoaste pois não? Perguntou no seu tom gentil e meigo de sempre. A tenente apenas acenou negativamente a cabeça. Assim que obteve a sua resposta, a ruiva levantou-se e ofereceu-lhe a mão para a ajudar. – Já que não estás habituada a utilizar o cabelo solto, eu vou dar-te uma mãozinha a pô-lo melhor! O seu parceiro de dança olhava curioso para ela. Ao longe os amigos apenas riam da queda da Tenente Nanao. Os capitães Kyoraku e Kuchiki olharam interrogativos para as duas raparigas. A Inoue tirou o seu travessão e colocou-o na jovem de óculos, fazendo-lhe o mesmo penteado que ela tinha anteriormente. – Pronto. Assim está melhor! Podes ficar com ele. Ofereço-te! Assim tens algo para te lembrares de mim! Falou com um grande sorriso mas a sua voz transportava uma grande tristeza.

Nanao – Obrigada, Orihime-chan! Deu-lhe um ultra abraço. Óbvio que era efeito do saqué.

Os homens ficaram ainda mais fascinados pela jovem humana quando ela soltou o cabelo por completo. Os seus amigos ficaram ainda mais abobalhados e com um pequeno vermelho na cara por olharem de maneira tão errada para a sua amiga. Ao longe o frio e glorioso Byakuya olhava fixamente a Inoue. Um olhar que transmitia admiração e suavidade, algo incomum para alguém tão sério! Para ele ver a rapariga e o seu comportamento era como um relaxante, até talvez uma droga. Ela tinha o poder de fazer as pessoas quererem aproximar-se dela. A sua gentileza e doçura tornavam-na algo parecido com um anjo. Tornava as pessoas felizes e colocava-as acima dela própria.

A música tinha acabado e estava prestes a começar outra balada. Pela primeira vez o líder Kuchiki seguiu os seus instintos. Entrou no meio da multidão de shinigamis e caminhou até à Inoue. Quando ela ia ter com os seus amigos, obviamente negando outra dança ao quinto oficial, apareceu quem ela menos esperava à sua frente.

Byakuya – A senhorita dava-me a honra desta dança? Estendeu-lhe a mão para solidificar o pedido. O jovem Yumichika ficou atónito. Os capitães riam-se apesar da surpresa. A Matsumoto tinha um sorriso indescritível no rosto. " Parece que o Capitão Kuchiki também foi apanhado pela doçura e gentileza dela. Tal como nós dois fomos, mais e mais virão! Ela é um autêntico anjo que traz felicidade aos que a rodeiam." O Ishida, que permanecia ao seu lado, tentava perceber a expressão da loira, mas estava a ser praticamente impossível. A Rukia ficou em choque pelo comportamento do irmão. O resto do grupo simplesmente olhava para as estranhas expressões dos amigos, tentando perceber qual era o problema daquela dança.

Inoue – Adorava Byakuya –san!

Deu-lhe a mão e seguiram para o centro da multidão. Deixando para trás um Yumichika triste e dececionado. Todos os olhos pousaram em cima deles assim que começaram a dançar. Ela estava corada por estar a dançar com o famoso capitão conhecido pela sua frieza. Pela primeira vez reparara na beleza do homem que é reconhecido como líder da família nobre Kuchiki. Os olhos que costumavam ser frios, transmitiam serenidade e analisavam-na como se tentassem ver através da janela que dá acesso à alma. O que estava a ser difícil para o capitão já que ela não conseguia encará-lo por se sentir embaraçada e acanhada. A mão dele, que estava na cintura da jovem, agarrava-a firmemente. A outra mão que agarrava uma mais pequena e delicada, estremecia com o toque macio e quente que a ruiva lhe proporcionava.

Quando os dois se encararam pela primeira vez, não desviaram mais. Tanto um como o outro perderam-se na imensidão dos seus olhares. A Inoue ao perceber o que tinha feito desviou rapidamente o rosto para não notarem o quanto corada ela estava. A dança acabou, mas nenhum parecia querer ir embora ou separar-se. Quando repararam que todos olhavam para os dois com estranhas expressões é que se deram conta que a música já terminara e que ainda estavam agarrados. Separaram-se logo de imediato bastante corados e desconfortáveis pelos olhares e sussurros dos terceiros.

Byakuya – Obrigado pela dança! Fez uma reverência e retirou-se para junto de outros capitães. Assim que o homem saiu vieram dezenas de shinigamis em direção à ruiva.

Shinigami 1 – Dança comigo, por favor!

Shinigami 2 – Comigo! Por favor linda Deusa!

Shinigami 3 – Podes fazer de nós o que quiseres!

Inoue – Desculpem! Eu estou cansada! Infelizmente não poderei aceitar mais pedidos por hoje! Ia-se para virar mas uma súbdita tontura obrigou-a a parar para que ninguém percebesse disso. A Matsumoto que até então ria-se por causa dos homens que se ajoelhavam no chão para conseguirem a atenção da ruiva, viu-se obrigada a utilizar o shumpo para chegar até à amiga o mais rápido possível, por ter sentido uma oscilação na sua reiatsu. Como sabia que ia atrair a atenção se se mostrasse preocupada, apenas colocou a mão no ombro da Inoue e sorriu-lhe, a dar-lhe a indicação que havia percebido a situação. De seguida deu um murro na cabeça de cada shinigami por chatearem tanto a amiga.

Matsumoto – Parem de parecer tarados e pervertidos! Ela não quer dançar, por isso parem com isso!

Inoue – Ran-chan! Não é preciso gritar com eles. Eles estavam apenas a ser simpáticos! Mais uma vez os shinigamis ficaram fascinados e admirados.

Shinigamis – Kawai! Disseram em uníssono.

Matsumoto – Vamos sair daqui? Deves estar cansada! Voltaram para onde estava o grupo.

Rukia – Então Inoue, como foi dançar com o meu irmão?

Inoue – O que queres dizer com isso? Eu também dancei com o Yumichika-san! Estava confusa. O tom utilizado pela pequena shinigami continha curiosidade e o que parecia ser malícia.

Rukia – Eu não me importaria de te ter como irmã! Ao menos teria alguém para conversar!

Inoue – P…Porque dizes isso? Apenas dançámos, nada demais! Estava bastante corada e nervosa por aquilo que estava a ser implicado.

Matsumoto – Rukia-chan não sejas assim para ela! Ela é inocente demais para ouvir coisas dessas.

Ichigo – Acho que estás a sonhar muito alto Rukia! O teu irmão não tem sentimentos e um coração de gelo. Para além de se achar convencido e superior.

Rukia – Não fales assim do meu irmão! Deu-lhe um murro na tola.

Ichigo – Para que foi isso minorca?

Rukia – Minorca é o teu cérebro! Deu-lhe outro murro.

Ichigo – Estás a chamar-me de burro, sua pulga anã?

Ishida – Parece que a carapuça serviu!

Ichigo – O que disseste quatro-olhos?

Inoue – Acalmem-se meninos. Estão todos a olhar! Repreendeu-os apesar de manter o seu tom gentil e doce. Mesmo que quisesse ficar chateada com eles, não conseguia pois já estava cansada demais para isso.

Matsumoto – Hime-chan, queres ir embora? Decerto que estás cansada! Ao notar o cansaço evidente da amiga, decidiu intervir e levá-la para descansar.

Inoue – É uma boa ideia! Sorriu-lhe e lançou-lhe um olhar de quem precisa de dizer algo importante.

Matsumoto – Boa noite pessoal! Nós vamos indo! Encontramo-nos amanhã no portal.

Inoue – Boa noite! Até amanhã.

Rukia – Mas não vais ficar aqui na mansão?

Inoue – Não! Vou ficar com a Ran-chan! Então até amanhã!

Foram-se embora sem darem mais explicações. Despediram-se dos capitãese seguiram para a casa da Tenente. No grupo a conversa e as risadas voltaram a reinar, no entanto o Ishida estava bastante pensativo. "A Inoue-san está muito estranha! E aquela oscilação na sua reiatsu? Parece que apenas eu e a Rangiku-san percebemos! Acho que ela está a esconder alguma coisa."

Sado – Passa-se alguma coisa Ishida?

Ishida – Não! … Amanhã falarei contigo. Há algo de estranho na Inoue-san!

Sado – Eu também notei!

Na casa da Tenente Matsumoto.

− Hime-chan, estás bem?

− Estou! Apenas sinto-me cansada. Não tenho dormido bem!

− Eu sei que há algo mais! Sabes que podes confiar em mim!

− Eu sei! Respirou fundo para acalmar-se e tentar decidir se havia de contar ou não. – Desde que vim do Hueco Mundo tenho tido pesadelos horrorosos. Normalmente só durmo três a quatro horas por noite.

− Então é por isso que por baixo dessa maquilhagem, tens grandes olheiras. No entanto, eu sinto que há algo mais. É por causa do Ichigo não é?

− Sim! Eu não consigo evitar de sentir esta tristeza e inveja. Falou com lágrimas. – Parece que me apaixonei pela pessoa errada. Então e tu, Ran-chan? Deve estar a ser difícil suportar a sua ausência! Falou enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

− É! Falou num tom triste e cheio de saudade. – Acho que não temos sorte nenhuma no amor! E já agora, como correram os exames? Mudou de assunto propositalmente. Estava farta de assuntos tristes e de ver o sofrimento da amiga ao falar sobre isso.

− Bem, eu acho! Só sei os resultados daqui a algumas semanas.

− Então Hime-chan, o que achaste da dança com o Capitão Kuchiki?

− Normal! Ficou corada e nervosa.

− Estás vermelha! És tão engraçada Hime-chan. Sabes, tu e o Capitão Kuchiki fazem um belo par.

− Não digas isso Ran-chan! " Eu acho que vou fechar o meu coração para sempre!" Os seus pensamentos fizeram aparecer uma sombra de melancolia no seu olhar, o que não passou despercebido pela loira.

− Hime, sabes que eu apoio-te a cem porcento, qualquer que seja a tua decisão! Havia percebido o significado daquela melancolia, e por conhecê-la perfeitamente, sabia o que iria fazer por causa do seu amor incorrespondido.

− Sim! Obrigada Ran-chan, tu és como uma irmã mais velha para mim. Se não fosses tu eu estaria sempre a sentir-me sozinha, apesar de estar rodeada pelos amigos.

− E a chorar pelos cantos da tua casa! Brincou com a amiga para a tirar daquele estado depressivo.

− És tão mazinha! Fez beicinho e fingiu estar chateada, mas tudo isso desapareceu para dar lugar aos risos. A conversa continuou por mais algum tempo até se deitarem. Na mansão apenas estava instalado o silêncio, exceto num dos quartos onde estavam os rapazes.

Ishida – Então Ichigo, aproveitas-te bem a noite?

Ichigo – O que queres dizer com isso?

Sado – É óbvio que tu e a Kuchiki-san partilham de um sentimento que ultrapassa a amizade!

Ichigo – Vocês são doidos! Falou corado. – Vamos dormir, amanhã temos de nos levantar cedo.

Ishida – Parece que acertamos em cheio Sado! Disse num tom de gozo e ao mesmo tempo sério.

O Sado não disse nada, apenas ficou com uma cara séria e preocupada. Tanto ele como o Ishida sabiam dos sentimentos da Inoue, e preocupavam-se bastante com ela. Não disseram mais nada e adormeceram.

A manhã veio rápida e os convidados preparavam-se para partir. Era dez da manhã quando se juntaram no Senkaimon.

Inoue – Ran-chan, vou ter saudades tuas, não te esqueças de me vir visitar!

Matsumoto – Irei assim que puder, Hime! E é claro que vou ter saudades da minha irmãzinha! Virou-se para os outros. – Adeus pessoal, vou ter saudades vossas!

Ichigo- Adeus e cuida bem do Toushirou!

Ishida – Até à próxima!

Sado – Adeus!

Ukitake – Adeus pessoal! Rukia, depois quando voltares vem logo falar comigo para entregares o relatório!

Rukia – Sim, Capitão Ukitake!

Foram todos para a cidade de Karakura.

Inoue – Bem pessoal, vou-me embora. Vou ter com a Tatsuki-chan! Adeus! Saiu dali rapidamente. Realmente ia ter com a sua melhor amiga, mas uma pessoa não é de aço para aguentar tudo o que os seus olhos vêm. Os sorrisos e os olhares trocados pelo ruivo e pela shinigami eram como uma facada no coração.

Ishida – Eu vou também! Sado, importaste de vir comigo? Preciso de falar contigo!

Sado – Está bem! Até à próxima pessoal!

O Ichigo e a Rukia simplesmente acenaram. Foram deixados sozinhos e confusos.

Rukia – Achas que se está a passar alguma coisa?

Ichigo – Não sei! "Será que fizeram de propósito para nos deixarem sozinhos?"

Rukia – Vamos para casa?

Ichigo – Sim!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Numa rua não muito longe da clínica Kurosaki, estavam o Quincy e o Sado a conversar quietamente.

Ishida – Também reparaste que a Inoue-san está estranha certo?

Sado – Sim! Ontem quando estávamos no festival, tenho a certeza de ter sentido uma oscilação na reiatsu dela.

Ishida – Também sentiste! Falou aliviado, por ter mais alguém preocupado com a amiga. – Para além de nós a Rangiku-san também sentiu. Eu penso que ela sabe o que se passa com a Inoue-san!

Sado – Não sei se vai valer a pena perguntar a alguma delas. Quando a Inoue quiser contar, ela própria o fará! Apenas fico preocupado com o facto de ela ser muito sensível. Ela vai ficar muito magoada por causa do Ichigo! O rapaz, apesar do seu tamanho e da sua expressão se manter quase sempre a mesma, notava-se bem que estava bastante preocupado com a amiga e o seu bem-estar.

Ishida – Nem me fales disso! Nós temos de a proteger e apoiar em tudo o que for necessário! Encontrava-se determinação no seu olhar. Podiam até dizer que ele gostava da ruiva em termos românticos, mas quem apenas o conhecia bem sabia que ele se preocupava muito pela rapariga pois era uma das suas amigas mais próximas.

Sado – Tens razão!

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa seguiram para casa. Num pequeno apartamento, uma jovem de cabelo ruivo, andava num frenesim pela casa, por não saber o que vestir.

− O que será que devo vestir? Um vestido ou calças! Se a Ran-chan estivesse aqui poderia aconselhar-me! Já estava a arrancar cabelos quando se decidiu pelo vestido. – Estou pronta! Agora só falta encontrar-me com a Tatsuki-chan!

Saiu de casa calmamente e caminhou por alguns metros até chegar numa das pastelarias mais conhecidas da cidade, pelas suas docerias.

− Tatsuki-chan!

− Orihime! Deu-lhe um abraço bem forte e cheio de saudades da amiga. – Então como correu o festival?

− Bem! Forçou um sorriso, ou pelo menos tentou, porque a amiga fez uma cara feia de quem não acreditou. Normalmente o seu sorriso falso não era notado por ninguém, exceto uma pessoa. E essa estava bem à sua frente.

− O que se passou Orihime?

− Nada… Tentou outro sorriso mas não teve sucesso.

− Não digas nada porque eu sei que se passou alguma coisa! Falou bruscamente e irritada pela ruiva não lhe dizer logo a verdade.

− Eu… Eu não… Sem saber como escapar do olhar da morena, nem fugir da conversa, simplesmente deixou cair uma lágrima, que explicou tudo, sem ser preciso uma palavra.

− Aquele maldito! Apesar de furiosa, amaldiçoou o Ichigo baixinho por estarem num local público. – Ele não te merece Orihime. Não vale a pena ficar assim por quem não merece! Tentava evitar que a Inoue ficasse ainda mais triste e deprimida mas sentia-se tão enraivecida que apenas tinha vontade de matar o Ichigo à pancada.

− Eu sei que devo esquecê-lo, mas isso não vai acontecer de um dia para o outro! Falava baixo, praticamente sussurrava. Havia perdido até a vontade de falar por causa da tristeza que lhe apertava o coração. A cabeça estava cabisbaixa, fazendo com que o cabelo tapasse os olhos. A ruiva não queria que a Tatsuki a visse daquela maneira tão frágil e abatida, porque isso apenas iria aumentar a sua angústia. Se havia coisa que ela não gostava era de arrastar os outros para os seus problemas.

− Tens razão, isso eu admito, mas promete-me que irás tentar! Eu não quero ver-te assim, sabes que me deixa triste!

− Eu sei, e por isso eu tenho que te pedir desculpa. Eu não quero arrastar-te para os meus problemas! Para além disso, eu já sei o que vou fazer em relação ao Ichigo! Fez uma breve pausa para acalmar as lágrimas que estavam já a querer soltar-se. – Vou fechar o meu coração. Não quero ser magoada novamente!

− Eu não gosto dessa ideia Hime, mas como tua melhor amiga devo apoiar-te em todas as tuas decisões! Conversaram por mais algum tempo até irem para casa.

Passaram-se mais duas semanas e o Ichigo estava quase sem reiatsu. A Inoue estava a caminhar pelo seu parque preferido, que ficava a poucos metros da sua casa, para refrescar a mente e pensar sobre tudo o que havia acontecido desde que conhecera o Ichigo. Ainda não o tinha esquecido. Óbvio que iria levar algum tempo para isso acontecer, dias, meses, ou até anos. " Talvez se eu tivesse confessado os meus sentimentos logo desde o início, ele iria me notar. Parece que a partir do momento em que a Kuchiki-san apareceu eu perdi a guerra!" Estava tão distraída nos seus pensamentos, que apenas notou algo familiar quando viu um brilho laranja. Podia até ser coincidência mas, é como se costuma dizer, pensa-se no diabo e ele aparece. Num dos bancos do parque estava o ruivo. A Inoue ia para se aproximar dele, mas quando viu que o amigo não estava só, deixou-se estar atrás de uma árvore. Estava acompanhado pela pequena shinigami de cabelo preto.

Assistiu com tristeza e solidão o momento carinhoso dos dois. Os olhares ternos trocados e as lágrimas de tristeza e saudade eterna da princesa Kuchiki diziam-lhe que não se poderia intrometer. No entanto quando viu o ruivo, limpar-lhe as lágrimas, oferecer-lhe um belo sorriso e depois beijá-la apaixonadamente, sentiu-se mal, o coração parecia que estava a morrer e as lágrimas vieram fortemente para lhe manchar a pele. Não conseguia ouvir o que diziam, mas pelos lábios percebeu uma promessa. "Eu nunca te esquecerei e esperarei até estar contigo outra vez."

− Porquê? Será que não mereço um pingo de felicidade? Dizia para si mesma. Todas as esperanças que tinha, ainda que mínimas, haviam desaparecido por completo, para deixar apenas um lugar vazio e solitário.

Antes de ficar para ver outra cena daquelas, correu o mais depressa possível, para a segurança da sua casa. Assim que lá chegou e fechou a porta, desabou no chão. Lágrimas grossas saíram dos seus olhos sem parar e os soluços pareciam não ter fim. Segundos depois apenas se ouviam os gritos de choro da ruiva. Naquele momento sentiu-se a pessoa mais sozinha do mundo. Sentia-se mergulhar na escuridão e não ter uma única luz para mostrar a saída.

Esteve horas na mesma posição. Quando as lágrimas cessaram o sol já estava a desaparecer do horizonte. Levantou-se, com dificuldade por causa das dores que tinha no corpo, e dirigiu-se para a casa de banho. Assim que se olhou ao espelho, assustou-se com a imagem da mulher que estava no reflexo. Pálida, olhos inchados e vermelhos, expressão doente.

− Fraca, eu sou uma pessoa fraca! Eu prometi à Tatsuki-chan. Por isso vou cumpri-la a qualquer custo! Abriu a torneira da banheira e esperou até encher. Tomou um banho relaxante durante mais ou menos uma hora. – Quem me dera que a Ran-chan aqui estivesse. Ela saberia como me animar! Amanhã a Kuchiki-san vai-se embora! E daqui a alguns dias tenho de ir buscar os meus exames!

Depois do banho vestiu-se e saiu. Iria convidar a melhor amiga para um passeio. No dia seguinte, o Ishida, O Sado, a Inoue, o Ichigo e a Rukia encontravam-se de manhã à frente da clínica Kurosaki. Estava na hora da despedida. O Sado, a Inoue e o Ishida ficaram a observar a despedida do Ichigo e da Rukia. Estavam em silêncio mas a Inoue chorava por dentro. Lágrimas de tristeza, solidão, mágoa, angústia, desilusão e arrependimento. Apesar de assistir com dor ao amor claro dos dois à sua frente, arrependia-se de não ter feito nada para evitar aquele momento. Na mente dela ainda existia a ideia de que se tivesse destruído o Hogyoku, o Ichigo não perderia os poderes. Afastou os pensamentos quando viu as lágrimas da Rukia e o olhar cego do Ichigo. Cego porque já não conseguia ver a Rukia e dirigia o olhar para o céu, mesmo ela estando à sua frente.

Após a despedida, o Ichigo ainda tinha um sorriso. Para quem devia estar triste, estava bastante alegre. A Inoue soube o que era. Esperança. Ele pretendia cumprir a promessa de esperar por ela.

Ichigo – Vocês querem entrar?

Sado – Pode ser!

Ishida – Eu não tenho mais nada para fazer.

Perdida em pensamentos, apenas voltou à realidade quando falaram para ela.

Ichigo – Inoue? Chamou preocupado.

Inoue – Hum… Desculpem não ouvi!

Ichigo – Queres entrar?

Inoue – Não! Não posso, tenho alguns assuntos para resolver! Até amanhã pessoal! Saiu a passos largos, deixando para trás os amigos confusos e preocupados. O Ishida e o Sado trocaram olhares de quem dizia, "Está a passar-se alguma coisa!", que não passaram despercebidos pelo ruivo.

Ichigo – Está a passar-se alguma coisa?

Ishida – Não se passa nada! Falou com um semblante sério e caminhando para a clínica para que o Ichigo não lhe pergunte mais nada.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Depois de assistir à despedida do Ichigo e da Rukia, foi para casa. Precisava de um tempo sozinha para pensar sobre o que ia fazer. Agora que o shinigami substituto perdera os poderes, haveria mais trabalho com os hollows.

−Eu já sei! Falou entusiasmada. – Vou treinar para ficar mais forte. Talvez o Hachi-san me possa ajudar! Mas … Eu não sei onde os Vaizards estão! Acho que vou falar com o Urahara-san.

Pegou na bolsa, calçou os sapatos e saiu rapidamente de casa. Estava com um pequeno sorriso, algo que agora vêm raramente na Deusa de Karakura. Poderia finalmente ficar forte o suficiente para acompanhar os amigos, e para além disso, era a oportunidade perfeita para ocupar a mente. Assim não andava sempre a pensar no ruivo nem nos seus últimos dias que haviam sido péssimos. Chegou em poucos minutos à loja do loiro, pois estava de tal maneira excitada que foi até lá praticamente a correr. Para sorte dela a Ururu estava a varrer a frente da loja.

Inoue – Ururu-chan, o Urahara-san está cá?

Ururu – Sim! Eu vou chamá-lo! Entrou na loja e desapareceu do campo de visão da ruiva. Pouco depois, a menina apareceu acompanhada do lojista.

Urahara – Inoue-san! Que bons ventos a trazem?

Inoue – Posso falar consigo Urahara-san?

Urahara – Claro! Voltou a sua atenção para a menina que estava com a vassoura na mão. – Ururu-chan, depois avisa-me se vier algum cliente!

Ururu – Sim!

Urahara – Anda comigo, Inoue-san! Conversaremos no meu escritório!

Caminharam pelo corredor até entrarem numa das últimas salas do edifício para terem mais privacidade.

– Então, o que queres falar comigo, Inoue-san?

– Eu quero treinar para ficar mais forte! Falou com um olhar determinante e decisivo, impossível de lhe ser negado o que quer que seja.

− Queres a minha ajuda, é isso? Deu um sorriso de lado. – Mas devo dizer que estou impressionado por quereres treinar os teus poderes! Falou com uma expressão indecifrável, algo que só acontecia quando ele sabia de alguma coisa mas fingia o contrário. – Decerto que isto não tem nada a ver com o Kurosaki-san, não é Inoue-san? Direto ao ponto. A ruiva já não estava surpresa por isso, afinal o lojista era muito sábio, apenas não o mostrava.

− Agora que o Kurosaki-kun perdeu os poderes, eu preciso de me esforçar para eliminar os hollows que aparecem na cidade, óbvio que preciso de treinar os meus poderes, da maneira como estou agora não irei conseguir fazer nada! Para além disso, eu queria treinar com o Hachi-san, já que os nossos poderes são semelhantes!

− Entendo! Realmente, ele é a pessoa mais indicada para te ajudar. Mas ainda não percebi o que queres de mim!

− É que eu não sei se eles ainda estão na cidade! Vim aqui para lhe perguntar se sabe onde eles estão!

− Estou a ver! Estás com sorte Inoue-san, eles deram-me a morada antes de se mudarem para outro local!

− Sério?! Será que eles não vão ficar chateados por me estar a dar a morada deles?

− Claro que não! O Hachi vai ficar contente por te ver!

Agarrou o papel com a morada dos Vaizards e saiu praticamente a correr da loja do Urahara. O loiro simplesmente sorriu por debaixo do leque, sinal de que pensava em algo sobre a novidade que acabara de descobrir. A Inoue, aproveitou para fazer o seu almoço favorito antes de se dirigir ao local onde estavam os amigos. Podia-se dizer que quando saiu de casa estava com uma cara de satisfação. Já há muito tempo que não comia a sua comida predileta. A tarde já ia a meio quando se dirigiu para o oeste da cidade. Pela morada que estava indicada no papel, chegou até um edifício bem no limite da cidade, abandonado para os residentes da cidade, ocupado para aqueles que apenas tinham esse conhecimento. Como sempre, estava protegido por uma barreira poderosa. "É bem a cara do Hachi-san!" Pensou alegremente por ter finalmente a oportunidade de rever os amigos. Tal como na primeira vez, esgueirou-se pela barreira, alertando os que estavam dentro dela, da chegada de uma visita.

Kensei – O que foi Hachi? Perguntou ao ver a inquietação do gorducho.

Hachi – Temos uma visita!

Shinji – Quem é?

Hachi – Alguém que eu não esperava ver tão cedo! Olhava para cima das escadas com um sorriso. Os companheiros apenas olhavam interrogativos, e numa posição defensiva só para prevenir, para o local onde o gorducho sustentava o olhar, pois não sabiam a quem é que o Hachi se estava a referir. Assim que viram a ruiva aparecer ali e descer as escadas, deram um sorriso e saíram das suas posições defensivas.

Inoue – Boa tarde pessoal! Desculpem entrar sem permissão, mas eu precisava de falar com o Hachi-san!

Shinji – Orihime-chan, que saudades! Já estávamos a precisar de uma presença tão feminina e divina como a tua! Abraçou-a como da primeira vez, na escola de Karakura, deixando-a um pouco desconfortável.

Hyori – O que queres dizer com isso? Eu também sou uma mulher! Gritou furiosa pelo comentário feito.

Shinji – Tu és uma exceção! Falou de maneira calma e indiferente só para a provocar. Apenas lhe valeu uma valente chinelada na cara, que lhe pôs um nariz a sangrar.

Hachi – Boa tarde Orihime-san! Em que te posso ajudar? Falou para ela sem se importar com os dois que discutiam.

Inoue – Eu queria que me ajudasses a treinar!

Todos os vaizards, incluindo os que brigavam, ficaram surpresos com o pedido, tomando atenção na conversa entre a ruiva e o gorducho.

Hachi – Treinar?! Porquê?

Inoue – Eu quero ser mais forte. Agora que o Kurosaki-kun perdeu os poderes, eu preciso de me fortalecer, senão não serei capaz de defender a minha cidade e os meus amigos. Para além disso, eu ainda não sei tudo sobre os meus poderes! Estava com o olhar distante. Estava a lembrar-se do seu cativeiro e de Las Noches. Quando a levaram para lá o Aizen disse-lhe o que eram os poderes dela, no entanto, nunca tivera oportunidade para os treinar, como é óbvio, o ex-capitão nunca iria permitir isso. Voltou à realidade quando chamaram o seu nome.

Shinji – Orihime-chan! Tens a certeza disso?

Inoue – Sim! Colocou outra vez aqueles olhar decisivo que não leva não como resposta.

Shinji – Nesse caso nós ajudaremos!

Lisa – Terei todo o prazer em ajudar!

Love – Vê lá se te controlas Lisa-chan! Ela vai pensar que és uma tarada!

Rose – Ela é uma tarada! Passa o dia inteiro a ler revistas de mulheres nuas.

Lisa – Como é que é? Vocês querem apanhar?

Hachi – Acalmem-se, por favor! Estão a assustar a Orihime-chan!

Hyori – Oi! Chamou a atenção de todos. – Porque é que temos de ajudar no treino? Nós não temos nada a ver com ela!

Shinji – Não sejas assim! Ela é amiga do Ichigo, por isso nossa! Para além disso, é graças a ela que o Hachi tem a mão que perdeu.

Inoue – Se acharem que incomodo eu vou-me embora!

Kensei – Não é preciso! A Hyori está apenas a ser rude e idiota como sempre!

Hyori – Eu não estou a ser rude nem idiota! Gritou furiosa. – Façam o que quiserem, mas não contem comigo!

Shinji – Como quiseres sua idiota! Isto valeu-lhe outra chinelada bem no meio da cara.

Hachi – Então quando queres começar?

Inoue – Por mim pode ser já amanhã! Depois das aulas!

Shinji – Então já está decidido! Agora, Orihime-chan aceitas sair comigo?

Inoue – Desculpa Hiraku-kun, mas não posso. Eu já combinei de jantar com a Tatsuki-chan! Mentiu para se livrar do rapaz.

Shinji – Mas não precisa de ser hoje! Outro dia, pode ser? Perguntou esperançoso.

Inoue – Sim! Vou gostar imenso de me divertir com um amigo! Teve de dizer a última parte para o rapaz saber que era apenas amizade, nada mais.

Shinji – Obrigada Orihime-chan! Tu és a pessoa mais gentil e querida que eu conheço! Deu-lhe outro abraço, deixando desconfortável novamente.

Inoue – Bem, eu tenho de ir! Até amanhã pessoal e obrigada! Libertou-se do abraço e foi embora rapidamente para não haver mais abraços daqueles. Quando chegou à rua, o sol já estava a mandar os seus últimos raios de luz. Foi para casa calmamente a pensar se realmente aquela tinha sido a melhor escolha. Quando chegou ao seu destino, teve uma surpresa.

Tatsuki – Por onde andaste Orihime? Tentei telefonar-te mas não me atendeste! Estava irritada com a amiga. A ruiva havia simplesmente desaparecido por um dia e não tinha dito nada sobre onde estava.

Keigo – Olá Inoue-san!

Mizuiro – Olá! Está tudo bem Inoue-san?

Inoue – Olá pessoal! Eu tive algumas coisas para fazer! O que estão a fazer aqui?

Keigo – Viemos convidar a nossa Deusa para uma saída com os amigos!

Tatsuki – E não digas não! Porque tu vens connosco!

Inoue – Eu não ia dizer não! Até acho uma boa ideia! Deu um sorriso que contagiou os restantes. Sentia-se feliz por saber que os amigos se importavam com ela. De qualquer forma, assim não teria de jantar sozinha.

Keigo – Então vamos! Gritava enquanto corria feito parvo pela rua.

Inoue – Rápido! Vamos! Imitou o amigo escandaloso, mas não com tanto alarido.

Tatsuki – Já tinha saudades de ver parte daquele brilho! Falou enquanto observava a ruiva.

Mizuiro – Eu também! Já sentia falta daquele sorriso contagiante!

Tatsuki – É melhor irmos, senão aqueles dois ainda fazem um escândalo maior do que já estão a fazer!

O grupo seguiu para um dos restaurantes mais conhecidos da cidade, entre os jovens. O estabelecimento era amplo, com bastantes mesas. Era bem decorado, mas o que mais atraia os jovens eram os preços baixos e o cardápio bastante chamativo. Quando lá chegaram encontraram a Chizuru numa mesa reservada para mais do que uma pessoa.

Chizuru – Orihime-chan! Lançou-se para cima da ruiva, mas foi ao chão antes de lhe poder tocar.

Inoue – Tatsuki-chan! Não era preciso fazeres isso! Estás bem Chizuru-chan? Perguntou preocupada.

Chizuru – Sim! Obrigada Orihime-chan. És a pessoa mais gentil que eu conheço!

Mizuiro – Vá, vá! Vamos acalmar-nos. A nossa mesa está reservada!

Inoue – Mesa reservada? Estava confusa. Ninguém lhe tinha falado em mesa reservada. Começou a ficar desconfiada de que escondiam alguma coisa.

Tatsuki – Sim! Hoje nós vamos ter um jantar em grupo. Nós e mais três que ainda estão por chegar!

Inoue – Quem? Perguntou entusiasmada.

Ishida – Nós! Pronunciou-se enquanto se dirigia para o grupo. – Boa noite pessoal!

Sado – Boa noite!

Ichigo – Olá pessoal!

Inoue – Boa noite! Porque é que vocês não me disseram que queriam fazer um jantar de grupo?

Tatsuki – Agora não é hora para explicações. Vamos comer, eu estou cheia de fome! Desviou do assunto para não ter de responder aquela pergunta. Se tivesse de dizer a verdade à amiga, a noite iria acabar mal. O jantar era uma maneira de animar a ruiva e de trazer algum do seu antigo brilho. Até agora tinham tido sucesso e não pretendiam fazê-la ficar pior.

Sentaram-se todos na mesa reservada para eles, abriram os cardápios e escolheram após alguns minutos. Não demorou muito tempo para os pedidos estarem à sua frente, prontos a comer. A meio do jantar, a ruiva sentiu-se mal disposta e foi à casa de banho. Depois de se ter recomposto, saiu do WC e dirigiu-se calmamente de novo para a mesa. Antes que estivesse de novo sentada, ouviu um choro de bebé. Esteve tentada a seguir o barulho mas quando os seus olhos pousaram sobre uma mulher com o filho no colo a tentar acalmá-lo, decidiu sentar-se e continuar o seu jantar.

Keigo – Este choro está a dar-me os nervos! Disse frustrado, depois de já estar a ouvir o bebé a chorar por algum tempo.

Inoue – Não sejas assim Keigo-kun! Tu também já foste um bebé. Eu vou ver se consigo acalmar aquele anjinho! Levantou-se decidida a ajudar a senhora a acalmar o filho. – Peço desculpa! A senhora precisa de ajuda? Este pequeno anjinho parece estar bem agitado.

Senhora – É! Parece que não consegue dormir. Eu chamo-me Masuki!

Inoue – Eu chamo-me Inoue Orihime. Muito prazer em conhecê-la!

Masuki – Queres pegá-lo ao colo? Perguntou ao ver os olhos da rapariga com vontade de pegar no filho.

Inoue – Posso? A mulher apenas assentiu com a cabeça e colocou o filho nos braços da ruiva. – É mesmo um anjinho! Passaram-se alguns minutos e o bebé parou de chorar. Até se pôs a rir quando a Inoue lhe lançou um lindo sorriso! – É mesmo uma gracinha. Tem um lindo sorriso!

Masuki – Tens muito jeito com crianças. Normalmente ele chora ainda mais no colo de estranhos!

Inoue – Eu adorava um dia ter um filho tão lindo quanto o seu! Bem, parece que ele se acalmou. Está na altura de voltares para o colo da tua mãe! Voltou a coloca-lo nos braços da mãe.

Masuki – Obrigada! Tenho a certeza que um dia irás ser uma ótima mãe!

Inoue – Obrigada! Foi um prazer conhecê-la e a esse anjinho também.

Masuki – O prazer foi todo meu!

A ruiva voltou para a mesa sob o olhar atento dos amigos. Estava com um sorriso triste, apenas decifrável para a melhor amiga. Depois da sua desilusão com o ruivo, não queria abrir o coração para mais nenhum homem. No entanto, aquela criança fez-lhe perceber que essa decisão talvez tivesse consequências demasiado negativas na sua vida.

Chizuru – Hime-chan! Abraçou-a. – A minha vénus é perfeita em todos os sentidos!

Inoue – Não é bem assim! Não existe ninguém perfeito! " Se eu fosse perfeita talvez conseguisse o amor do Kurosaki-kun!" Concluiu em pensamento. O último pensamento fez com que a sombra de tristeza que estava nos seus olhos aumentasse.

Tatsuki – Para com isso! Estás a deixá-la desconfortável! Assim que viu a tristeza aumentar nos olhos da amiga tentou fazer o possível para ninguém mais notar. – Já agora, Orihime, a minha mãe perguntou se amanhã queres ir lá a casa jantar!

Inoue – Amanhã! Falou pensativa. – Não vai dar. Tenho uma coisa super, híper, mega importante para fazer!

Ichigo – Uma coisa importante?! O quê?

Inoue – Vou apenas buscar umas coisas a um lugar!

Keigo – Já sei! Vais comprar um presente para me ofereceres e declarares o teu amor!

Mizuiro – Achas mesmo que ela gostaria de alguém como tu?

Keigo – Não digas isso Mizuiro! Pensava que eras meu amigo! Disse a chorar como numa cena dramática.

Ichigo – Precisas que algum de nós venha contigo?

Ishida – Não achas que estás a ser intrometido de mais, Kurosaki? Se ela não pediu é porque não precisa! "Eu não vou deixar que venhas com ela. De certeza que ela ainda não sabe sobre o Kurosaki e a Kuchiki-san. Eu não vou deixá-la sofrer!". Mal ele sabia que a ruiva já tinha conhecimento do relacionamento dos dois.

Inoue – Eu não preciso de ir acompanhada! Eu sei cuidar de mim! Disse sorrindo, para tentar esconder a deceção que sentiu ao ver os amigos tratarem-na como se fosse de vidro e frágil de mais.

Tatsuki – Se tens tanta certeza! Inclinou-se e falou-lhe baixinho no ouvido. – Depois contas-me tudo, sim? A ruiva apenas assentiu positivamente. Estiveram mais uma hora no restaurante e depois seguiram para casa.

O dia seguinte despertou, e os jovens de Karakura dirigiram-se para a escola. Na turma do ex-shinigami substituto, estavam quase todos presentes quando chega a ruiva. Estava com uma aparência cansada e dava a impressão de estar exausta.

Inoue – Bom dia! Disse com um sorriso, mas sem o entusiasmo normal. A Tatsuki, o Ishida e o Sado notaram logo a diferença quando não ouviram o famoso "Bom-dia Kurosaki-kun".

Tatsuki – Orihime, estás bem?

Inoue – Sim! Tentava não olhar diretamente na cara dos amigos, para não notarem o cansaço. – Porque perguntas?

Ishida – Normalmente costumas entrar bastante mais alegre!

Inoue – Acho que hoje estou um pouco sem energia.

A ruiva estava exausta pela falta de descanso. Infelizmente os pesadelos continuavam até agora e o seu corpo estava a mostrar sinais de cansaço que já não podiam ser tapados com maquilhagem. No entanto, quando disse apenas "Bom dia", era de propósito. Nas horas que ficou acordada depois de acordar de um horroroso pensamento, decidiu que não poderia agir mais como a rapariga que era em relação ao Ichigo. Iria tratá-lo como os seus amigos e não como aquele que é dono do seu coração. Decidiu fechar o coração e não iria permitir a entrada de amor, paixão, esperança. Apenas iria viver com a amizade dos amigos.

Sentaram-se todos nos seus devidos lugares, para assistirem às aulas. Chegou ao meio dia e foram-se todos embora, já que não tinham aulas de tarde. A Inoue saiu a correr para não ser parada pelos amigos e foi para casa. Fez o seu almoço e depois de o comer, dirigiu-se para o esconderijo dos Vaizards.

Hachi – Olá Inoue-san!

Inoue – Olá pessoal!

Shinji – Orihime-chan! Como está a minha Deusa?

Lisa – Mais bonita a cada dia!

Rose – Já começou com as taradices!

Lisa – Eu não sou tarada! Disse furiosa e vermelha na cara.

Love – Claro que não! Disse ironicamente.

Kensei – É melhor pararem com isso!

Hachiru – Porque é que todos a tratam tão bem! Odeio-a! Reclamou no seu tom infantil.

Hachi – Vamos começar o treino Inoue-san?

Inoue – Sim! Afastaram-se um pouco dos outros e sentaram-se no chão.

Hachi – Primeiro vou pedir-te que medites! A meditação permite obter o controlo sobre o teu espírito e poder! Por isso vais ter de o fazer todos os dias!

Inoue – Mas eu não sei como o fazer?

Hachi – Tens de cruzar as pernas como eu, fechar os olhos e tirar tudo da tua mente. Esquece os teus problemas. Tenta encontrar os teus poderes! Como sabes eles fazem parte da tua alma, por isso o que vais encontrar é o teu espírito! Falou detalhadamente e pausadamente para ela apanhar tudo o que era dito.

Inoue – Sim!

Cruzou as pernas e fechou os olhos. Colocou a sua mente na completa escuridão. Tentou encontrar algum sinal dos seus poderes e espírito mas não estava a conseguir. " Será que estou realmente preparada para isto? Estou a fazer isto por mim ou para ser reconhecida pelos outros!" Devido à frustração começou a encher a mente de pensamentos e perguntas. Eram questões retóricas por isso não teriam resposta. Mas para sua surpresa alguém falou.

− Quem é? Perguntou a ruiva sobressaltada.

− Alguém que esteve sempre ao teu lado! Falou uma voz na escuridão.

− Onde estás?

− Ainda não me podes ver! Apenas podes ouvir! Antes de mais, eu chamo-me Rikka.

− Porque é que eu não te posso ver?

− Isso, minha querida, não te poderei responder. Apenas vim até à tua presença para te avisar que se continuares a prosseguir com o treino sem estares preparada, as consequências serão devastadoras. Precisas de esclarecer todas as tuas dúvidas e só depois decidir o que queres fazer!

− O que queres dizer com isso? Eu não entendo e estou tão confusa! Ultimamente são poucos os momentos em que tenho alguma clareza e um pouco de felicidade!

− Eu sei o que decidiste em relação ao shinigami substituto, mas continuas em dúvida sobre o que realmente deves fazer. E não é só com ele, mas sim em relação a tudo!

− Sim! … Rikka, tu és parte do meu poder, não é?

− Sou, mas não digo mais do que isso. Quando estiveres preparada eu apresentar-me-ei pessoalmente e contarei tudo!

Havia passado quase uma hora desde que a Inoue começou a meditar. O Hachi observava curioso a rapariga e as várias feições que ela fazia durante todo o processo.

Shinji – Então como está a correr o treino?

Hachi – Já faz quase uma hora em que ela está assim! Parece que ela conseguiu o que lhe disse para fazer.

Lisa – Isso é bom, não é?

Hachi – Sim! Respondeu com uma expressão confusa.

Lisa – Então o porquê dessa cara?

Hachi – É surpreendente! Normalmente demora algum tempo para nos harmonizar com o nosso espírito e poderes!

Love – Isso é bom ou mau?

Hachi – Não sei! Só depois de mais alguns dias de treino poderei ter respostas!

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e a ruiva abriu os olhos. Ficou surpreendida quando viu todos os vaizards ali à sua frente com olhar curioso.

Inoue – O que foi? Porque me olham assim?

Shinji – Estiveste praticamente uma hora a meditar!

Inoue – Tanto tempo? Para mim pareceu só alguns minutos!

Hachi – Então Inoue-san, conseguiste alguma coisa?

Inoue – Muito pouco! Conheci, bem… não foi conhecer. Apenas uma voz que falou comigo. O nome dela era Rikka. Disse-me que ainda não estava preparada para fazer o treino. Primeiro tenho que esclarecer as minhas dúvidas!

Hachi – Rikka!? Estranho, eu não me lembro de nenhuma das tuas fadas ter esse nome!

Inoue – Isso porque era alguém completamente diferente. Eu não vi o rosto, corpo sequer, mas sei pela voz que era alguém diferente.

Hachi – Interessante!

Kensei – O que é que isso quer dizer?

Hachi – Tal como já tinha dito uma vez, as presilhas da Inoue-san são como uma zampakutou! Eu penso que as seis fadas são a primeira libertação. O Shikai! Esta voz desconhecida pode ser aquilo a que chamamos de verdadeira forma da zampakutou. Ou seja, a segunda libertação, Bankai!

Inoue – Como é isso possível? Eu não sou nenhuma shinigami!

Rose – O melhor seria esperar mais algum tempo e então procurar respostas!

Hachi – O Rose tem razão! Depois tentaremos perceber!

Shinji – Orihime-chan, vamos sair?

Inoue – Não posso Hiraku-kun! Preciso de ir buscar uma coisa urgentemente!

Hachi – Então, voltas amanhã outra vez, não é?

Inoue – Sim!

Despediu-se dos vaizards e foi para casa. Tomou um banho, comeu qualquer coisa e seguiu para o hospital. Iria finalmente buscar os exames que havia feito. Assim que lá chegou foi recebida pelo pai do seu amigo, Ishida Uryu.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

O sol despertou na cidade da Karakura, e os adolescentes acordaram bastante cedo para as aulas. O Ichigo e os amigos já estavam na sala à espera da professora e de uma faltante.

Ishida – Arisawa-san! Por acaso sabes porquê é que a Inoue-san ainda não chegou?

Tatsuki – Não! Ela não me disse nada desde ontem a hora de almoço!

Sado – Estranho! Ela nunca chega atrasada!

Ichigo – O que se passa malta? Perguntou aproximando-se dos amigos.

Ishida – A Inoue-san ainda não chegou!

Ichigo – Se calhar adormeceu! Daqui a nada ela está aí! Disse sentando-se no seu lugar. Antes que pudessem falar mais alguma coisa, a professora chegou e todos viram-se obrigados a sentar-se nas suas devidas mesas. Tiveram mais duas aulas até à hora de almoço e mesmo assim nada dela. A Tatsuki já estava a arrancar cabelos pela preocupação. O Ichigo, o Ishida e o Sado comprometeram-se a procurar por ela, em conjunto com a morena, depois das aulas.

Chizuru – Que saudades da minha Hime! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Keigo – É isso! Falou de rompante como se tivesse tido uma ideia genial. – Ela foi atacada a caminho da escola. De certeza que um pervertido agarrou-a… Antes que pudesse terminar a morena deu-lhe um murro na barriga para se calar antes de dizer o resto da frase.

Tatsuki – Cala-te seu desgraçado! É impossível uma coisa dessas acontecer. A Orihime pode não gostar de violência mas quando necessário utiliza aquilo que lhe ensinei! Gritou furiosa. Não suportava ouvir tal comentários, pois tratava-se da melhor amiga. Pensar em tais coisas simplesmente a enfureciam, porque a possibilidade de uma coisa dessas ocorrer era grande e não estava disposta a deixar algo assim, acontecer com a melhor amiga.

Ishida – A Arisawa-san tem razão! Ela é capaz de pôr um homem inconsciente sem problemas!

Ichigo – Eu não sabia que ela conseguia utilizar os poderes dela dessa maneira! Falou pensativo.

Tatsuki – Ela não precisa dos poderes para isso! Eu ensinei-lhe Karaté. O suficiente para se defender facilmente.

Ishida – Acho que é bem mais do que isso! Ela está no primeiro nível da faixa preta, o suficiente para matar alguém! Agitou os óculos para disfarçar o seu nervosismo. Tal como na primeira vez, quando a ruiva lhe contou, ele sentia-se um pouco medroso por tal facto. A amiga para além de ter uma beleza inigualável, sabia defender-se muito bem e tinha os seus poderes. A ruiva com uma personalidade diferente poderia ser bastante perigosa.

O grupo ficou bastante surpreso com tal revelação, excepto o Ishida e a Tatsuki. Afinal não esperavam que a Deusa da Escola de Karakura fosse tão "mortífera".

Tatsuki – Se a conhecessem bem, saberiam isso e muito mais! Estava decepcionada com eles, especialmente com o ruivo, que não via nada à sua frente, nem mesmo o amor incondicional da ruiva. Dirigiu-se para a sala, agarrou nas suas coisas e foi-se embora, mas não antes sem dizer aos outros os seus planos.

Tatsuki – Vou ver o que se passa com a Orihime! Não preciso que venham comigo, eu depois falo convosco amanhã!

Foi-se embora sem dizer mais nada e obviamente irritada. Dirigiu-se primeiro à casa da amiga, mas não tinha ninguém. De seguida foi até ao rio, onde elas costumam estar muitas vezes a conversar. Também não tinha ninguém. Correu os parques todos e mesmo assim nada, nem um vestígio da amiga. Começou a ficar desesperada e bastante preocupada pelo bem-estar da amiga. Há duas horas que a tentava encontrar e nada. Quando pensou em desistir, viu uma cabeleira ruiva a passar pela rua paralela àquela onde estava. Correu o mais depressa possível até à amiga.

− Orihime! Tentou chamar a atenção enquanto corria para a amiga, mas não teve sucesso. Apenas quando estava ao pé dela é que conseguiu o que queria. – Orihime! A ruiva olhou sobressaltada para a voz. – O que pensas que estás a fazer a desaparecer assim? Já estava com lágrimas nos olhos pela preocupação e aliviada por a ter encontrado. Sem dar hipótese de falar à amiga, abraçou-a fortemente, surpreendendo a Inoue com o estranho comportamento.

− Tatsuki-chan! Chamou para poder sair do abraço. – Porque é que estás a chorar?

− Porque é que eu estou a chorar? Idiota! Deu-lhe um murro na cabeça pela súbita irritação que a amiga lhe causara. Afinal, quem faz uma pergunta daquelas quando que a culpa é inteiramente de quem faz as ações? – Desapareceste sem deixar notícia e deixaste-me preocupadíssima!

− Desculpa! Falou baixinho e tristemente. Sabia perfeitamente que o que fizera causara uma grande angústia na amiga, mas não o podia evitar. Ela precisava de o fazer para poder pensar. – Queres ir até à minha casa? Prometo-te contar tudo!

Ao ver a tristeza e sinceridade no olhar da Inoue, apenas assentiu a seguiu-a até ao apartamento dela. Assim que chegaram, a ruiva nem teve tempo de pousar a mala no sítio, pois a morena exigiu logo explicações. Depois de a ter convencido a sentar-se e a tomar um chá é que se sentiu preparada para explicar a situação.

− Tatsuki-chan, quero apenas que ouças e fales só no fim está bem?

− Sim! Começa por desembuchar! Ordenou no seu estilo de manda-chuva, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e um olhar impaciente.

A Inoue começou por lhe falar sobre o seu cativeiro no Hueco Mundo, algo que nunca havia dito a ninguém. Depois contou sobre o seu regresso, os seus pesadelos e as noites mal dormidas, a culpa que sentia em relação ao fato do Ichigo ter perdido os poderes, o dia em que havia visto o beijo do ruivo com a pequena shinigami, até chegar ao tópico mais importante. O que fizera no dia anterior.

Quando terminou de contar, a Tatsuki estava chocada com as informações reveladas. Não conseguia dizer uma única palavra, apenas chorava e soluçava bastante. A Inoue ficou devastada. Era a primeira vez que via a melhor amiga tão destroçada e quebrada. Teria de arranjar maneira de a acalmar porque senão ela começaria a chorar também.

− Tatsuki-chan, por favor não chores! Eu já me conformei! Tentou falar calmamente e suavemente para a sua voz não sair embargada pela tristeza e angústia que sentia. Até conseguiu oferecer um sorriso, ainda que pequeno.

− Como podes dizer algo assim, como podes sorrir ao saber que vais… A morena não conseguia terminar a frase. Era horrível demais dizer tal palavra.

− Sabes, de alguma maneira eu sinto-me mais livre. Parece que em toda a minha vida vivi enjaulada, agora vou aproveitar e gozar o quanto posso. Quer seja cinco, dez ou quinze anos! Eu preciso do teu apoio! Preciso de alguém ao meu lado para apoiar as minhas decisões! Era estranho para a Inoue falar de maneira tão sábia, já que quem devia estar a receber palavras de conforto e aconselhamento era ela e não o contrário.

− Eu não quero perder a minha melhor amiga! Declarou em prantos.

− Tu não vais perder! … Há uma coisa que ainda não te contei! Atraiu logo a atenção da morena. – Eu estou a treinar os meus poderes com o Hachi-san, um dos Vaizards! Afirmou receosa da reação da amiga.

− Estás a treinar? Mas… Isso vai tirar anos da tua vida! Tu disseste-me que o médico te deu alguns anos de vida, mas que se te esforçasses demais, eles poderiam reduzir! Porque é que vais fazer isso?

− Para ser mais forte! Respirou fundo e deu um sorriso. – Quero defender a minha cidade e os meus amigos. Para isso preciso de ficar mais forte! De qualquer maneira eu sempre quis treinar para elevar os meus poderes!

− Tens a certeza disso?

− Sim! No entanto eu vou aproveitar para realizar os meus sonhos, ou pelo menos alguns! Falou entusiasmada por imaginar as várias coisas que queria fazer.

− Eu não vou impedir-te, mas a partir de agora quero que me metas a par de tudo! As lágrimas ainda não se tinham ido embora dos olhos dela e a voz embargava uma grande dose de soluços em conjunto com uma enorme tristeza.

− Então devo avisar-te que eu pretendo inscrever-me para algumas aulas de dança, continuar o treino, talvez arranjar um part-time, gozar o tempo com os meus amigos… Não continuou, simplesmente ficou com um olhar distante e pensativo.

− O que foi? Perguntou preocupada.

− Uma das coisas que eu mais queria não poderei fazer! Afinal de contas, de que vale a pena amar alguém se eu não vou ter tempo para aproveitar esse amor! Colocou um sorriso triste ao lembrar-se do bebé que havia encontrado no restaurante há pouco tempo. – Para além disso, se eu constituísse família o mais provável seria passar a minha doença para os meus filhos! Eu não quero que eles tenham uma vida limitada!

− Orihime! Sussurrou o nome da ruiva com grande tristeza. Iria perder a melhor amiga cedo e não conseguia fazer nada para lhe dar um pouco de verdadeira felicidade!

− Tatsuki-chan, eu não quero que contes a ninguém! Quando eu estiver preparada contarei!

− Está bem! Diz-me, o médico mandou-te alguma medicação?

− Mandou-me comprimidos para dormir. A falta de descanso prejudica o meu estado de saúde e a cada dia que passa sinto-me mais fraca.

− Então, o que vais fazer amanhã? Os outros não vão cair em qualquer desculpa. Para além disso, amanhã eu não tenho treino e posso acompanhar-te depois das aulas!

− Queres vir comigo ao meu treino? Perguntou surpresa.

− Sim! E também quero conhecer os Vaizards! A morena acalmou-se, aceitando aos poucos a realidade e a situação da Inoue.

− Obrigada Tatsuki-chan! É sempre bom contar com o apoio de alguém!

A ruiva abraçou a Tatsuki fortemente até desmaiar por cansaço nos braços da amiga. A morena levou-a para o quarto e colocou-a na cama, depois de a despir e colocar um dos seus pijamas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Eram sete da manhã quando a Inoue acordou ao som de um despertador. Dificilmente abriu os olhos, o cansaço era grande apesar de, pela primeira vez em semanas, ter conseguido dormir a noite inteira. Quando o despertador se tornou mais irritante e insuportável, levantou-se e desligou-o, reparando num pequeno papel com alguma coisa escrita.

"Venho buscar-te às setes e meia. Ontem adormeces-te por causa do cansaço e coloquei-te na cama. Até daqui a pouco Orihime!"

A ruiva deu um sorriso. Sentia-se feliz por ter alguém ao seu lado a quem podia contar e desabafar nos piores momentos. Saiu da cama, vestiu-se e comeu o pequeno-almoço. Eram sete e meia quando a morena apareceu.

− Bom dia, Orihime! Dormiste bem?

− Pela primeira vez em semanas dormi uma noite inteira!

− Isso é bom! Estás pronta para ir? Sentiu-se aliviada por saber que a amiga tinha tido uma noite sem pesadelos.

− Sim! Já podemos ir!

Fechou a porta e saiu com a melhor amiga em direção à escola. Caminharam a passos lentos mas chegaram com alguns minutos de antecedência.

Inoue – Bom dia pessoal! Cumprimentou-os com um sorriso, como se não tivesse acontecido nada no dia anterior. Ela e a Tatsuki sabiam que eles iriam perguntar, então arranjaram um plano para evitar que fizessem perguntas.

Tatsuki – Bom dia!

Ichigo/Ishida/Sado – Bom dia! Estavam um pouco surpresos. Pensavam que a amiga quando chegasse estaria diferente, talvez triste ou outra coisa qualquer. O que acharam mais estranho é que ela não mencionou nada sobre o dia anterior. Simplesmente chegou, cumprimentou e pôs-se na conversa.

Keigo – Finalmente chegou a nossa Deusa! Como se tivesse saído de um filme, fez uma cena dramática com direito a lágrimas e tudo.

Mizuiro – Olá Inoue-san!

Chizuru – Bom dia minha vénus! Agarrou-a por trás e num gesto rápido passou-lhe as mãos pelas curvas, deixando-a desconfortável e vermelha pelo que lhe estavam a fazer. Não fazia nada porque estava tão habituada com a tarada da amiga que simplesmente perdia toda aquela determinação de bater em que lhe estava a agarrar. – Como sempre a mais linda! Preparava-se para lhe dar um beijo mas a Tatsuki foi mais rápida e deu-lhe um murro na barriga.

Tatsuki – Nem penses em fazer isso sua lésbica pervertida!

Ichigo – É sempre a mesma coisa!

Ishida – Acho que a Inoue-san vai ter de aguentar três anos de agarramentos!

Ichigo – Por sorte que é uma rapariga. Se fosse um rapaz a Tatsuki já o teria morto sem piedade!

Inoue – Não é caso para tanto! Atraiu a atenção dos amigos. – Até mesmo porque eu nunca deixaria um rapaz agarrar-me dessa maneira! Ao perceber o que estava a dizer, ficou com um olhar distante e pensativo. "Até eu morrer, não vou deixar que nenhum homem me toque dessa maneira."

A Tatsuki ao ver a expressão da amiga, percebeu o significado daquelas palavras para ela. Depois da conversa que tiveram, sabia que a amiga nunca iria deixar um homem tocar-lhe. Nem um beijo, nem um abraço carinhoso. Entristecia-a o fato de a amiga ter feito uma decisão daquelas, afinal, mesmo que tenha poucos anos de vida, um amor é sempre bem-vindo. Fez a única coisa que podia fazer. Colocou uma mão no ombro dela e sorriu-lhe. Uma mensagem que apenas a ruiva conseguia ler. "Estou aqui! Não estás sozinha!" Antes que pudessem continuar a conversa, a professora chegou, e os alunos tiveram de se sentar nos seus respetivos lugares.

Tiveram duas aulas até à hora de almoço e depois apenas uma às duas da tarde, que se prolongava até às três e meia. Ao final do dia estavam cansados de tanta lição.

Inoue – Vamos Tatsuki-chan? Com um sorriso na cara e apressada, tentava arrastar a morena para fora da escola.

Tatsuki – Estás energética hoje Orihime! Isso tudo é ansiedade por voltares a ver os teus amigos?

Ishida – Os teus amigos? Perguntou confuso.

Tatsuki – Eu e a minha grande boca! Falou baixinho para ninguém a ouvir reclamar de si própria.

Inoue – Não é ninguém! São apenas uns conhecidos, não é Tatsuki-chan?

Tatsuki – Sim! Tentava disfarçar o nervosismo mas não estava a ter sucesso.

Ichigo – A mim cheira-me que estão a esconder alguma coisa! Tal como o fato de ontem não teres vindo à escola Inoue!

As duas tinham-se esquivado de manhã e na hora de almoço a esta pergunta. Quando pensavam que já tinham esquecido, largam a bomba mesmo à sua frente. Estava na altura de pôr em prática o plano B. Ambas sabiam que os rapazes eram demasiado teimosos e por isso pensaram numa resposta para lhes dar, que fosse convincente o suficiente.

Inoue – Simplesmente tirei o dia para mim! Falou inocentemente para os enganar. – Vamos Tatsuki-chan! Vamos chegar atrasadas e ainda tenho de lhes pedir desculpa por não ter aparecido ontem! Arrastou a amiga dela sem dar hipótese aos restantes para a questionarem outra vez.

Sado – Ela tem andado a agir estranhamente estas últimas semanas!

Ishida – É! No entanto eu não vou perguntar nada. Quando ela quiser contar, ela o fará!

Ichigo – Vocês têm a certeza? E se ela estiver a esconder algo grave?

Sado – É a decisão dela contar ou não!

Deixaram o assunto por ali e seguiram cada um para as suas casas. Enquanto isso a Inoue e a Tatsuki adentraram no edifício onde estavam os Vaizards. Assim que entraram pela barreira e desceram as escadas encontraram o grupo em posições defensivas.

Inoue – Olá pessoal!

Hachi – Inoue-san! Não estávamos à espera que viesses hoje!

Inoue – Eu sei e tenho de pedir-vos desculpa por ontem! Tive uns assuntos inacabados que requereram a minha total atenção.

Shinji – Orihime-chan! Ainda bem que vieste. Já estava com saudades tuas! Correu para a abraçar mas parou quando viu outra presença feminina. – Quem é essa rapariga Orihime-chan?

Inoue – É a Tatsuki-chan! É a minha melhor amiga. Importam-se que ela acompanhe os meus treinos? Não se preocupem que ela sabe de tudo e também consegue ver! Falou para aliviar o a tensão do grupo.

Hachi – Acho que não há problema!

Inoue – Obrigada! Tatsuki-chan, apresento-te o Hachi-san, Hiraku-kun, Lisa-chan, Love-san, Rose-san, Hachiru-chan, Kensei-san e Hyori-chan.

Tatsuki – Muito prazer! Obrigada por me deixarem estar aqui ao lado da orihime!

Shinji – Não há problema Tatsuki-chan! Abraçou-a como fez com a Orihime a primeira vez que a viu.

Inoue – Hiraku-kun, isso não é uma boa ideia! A ruiva tentou avisar, mas foi tarde demais. A Tatsuki já o tinha posto inconsciente.

Tatsuki – Nunca mais me toques seu tarado! Gritou furiosa fazendo os restantes rirem-se pela cena cómica.

Hachi – Inoue-san! Vamos começar o treino?

Inoue – Sim! Afastaram-se do grupo e sentaram-se no chão como da última vez.

Hachi – Já sabes o que fazer, certo?

Inoue – Sim! Fechou os olhos e esvaziou a mente. Em vez de encontrar escuridão como na primeira tentativa, encontrou um campo de flores, vasto e colorido bastante bonito. – Onde estou?

− No teu mundo interior! Falou uma presença trás dela.

− Rikka? Perguntou hesitantemente.

− Sim minha querida! Parece que finalmente esclareceste as tuas dúvidas!

− Tu sabias da minha condição, não sabias?

− Sim! Lamento não ter dito nada, mas é graças a isso que agora estás preparada!

− Nunca pensei que fosses tão bonita! Falou um pouco tímida.

A pessoa à frente da ruiva era bastante bela. Cabelos prateados até ao rabo, pele alva, lábios vermelhos como o sangue, os olhos eram cinzentos iguais aos da Inoue. Utilizava um vestido longo que lhe tapava os pés, justo ao corpo, que lhe realçava as curvas esbeltas de mulher. E a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção da Inoue, um par de asas brancas como a neve.~

− Eu sou parte de ti. Parte da tua alma e do teu coração. Tudo o que estás a ver é a tua pureza!

− Eu ainda me pergunto como é possível, afinal eu sou humana e não uma shinigami!

− Os teus poderes despertaram por causa do Kurosaki Ichigo! Como tu sabes ele é um Vaizard, ou seja, é shinigami e tem o seu lado hollow. Quando ele te afetou, foi o seu lado de shinigami que teve influência em ti! E o Sado teve influência do lado hollow, por isso é que os poderes dele são iguais aos de um hollow.

− Isso faz de mim uma shinigami? Perguntou confusa.

− Não exatamente! Tal como o Hachi tinha dito. As tuas presilhas são como uma Zampakutou. Elas têm duas libertações. O Shikai e o Bankai! As tuas presilhas também têm algo semelhante. Óbvio que existem muitas diferenças entre os teus poderes e os dos shinigamis. Mas isso porque és humana! Agora vamos deixar de explicações, está na altura de teres um controlo completo sobre os teus poderes. Se o conseguires irás poder treinar os teus novos poderes! Falou entusiasmada.

− Novos poderes?

− Sim! Mas agora deves voltar! Eles estão à tua espera para começares o verdadeiro treino.

− Voltarei a ver-te?

− Claro que sim! Basta meditares que me encontrarás aqui à tua espera!

− Sim! Começou a sair daquele lugar, mas antes de desaparecer completamente, deu um sorriso que há muito tempo não fazia para Rikka, o qual foi retribuído com a mesma intensidade.

Quando a Inoue voltou à realidade ainda estava com aquele sorriso na cara. Por alguma razão, ter meditado e encontrado outra vez aquela pessoa misteriosa, encheu-lhe o coração de calor e vontade de viver e espalhar alegria por todo o mundo. Algo que há muito tempo não sentia. A Tatsuki ao ver o brilho regressar à amiga correu rapidamente e surpreendendo a ruiva e os demais, abraçou-a, chorando e soluçando. A vivacidade tinha regressado à alma e coração da ruiva, algo que a Tatsuki sentia falta de ver. Não era só ela, os amigos também sentiam saudades da velha e esperançosa Inoue.

Inoue – O que foi Tatsuki-chan?

Tatsuki – Finalmente voltaste! Disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – Nunca mais faças isso de novo! Depois da sensibilidade, veio o furacão que é a morena. Fúria e tempestade.

Inoue – Fazer o quê?

Tatsuki – Sua idiota! Por causa de tudo o que acontece o teu brilho desapareceu! Agora mesmo quando estavas a meditar ele regressou. Finalmente, voltaste a ser a mesma Inoue de sempre!

Rose – O que queres dizer com tudo o que aconteceu?

Tatsuki – A Orihime tem passado por algumas dificuldades e recentemente descobriu que estava a m… Não conseguiu dizer mais nada pois a ruiva tapou-lhe a boca, deixando o grupo surpresos pelo ato.

Inoue – Não Tatsuki-chan! Eu direi mas não agora! Quando estiver preparada eu contarei! Falou baixinho só para ela ouvir.

Shinji – Passa-se alguma coisa Orihime-chan?

Inoue – Não se passa nada! Outro dia eu contarei tudo! Olhou para o Hachi e prosseguiu. – Vamos continuar Hachi-san? Acho que agora já estou preparada para o treino!

Tatsuki – Tens a certeza Orihime? Sabes que não deves levar-te ao limite! Quando apenas recebeu um sorriso e um aceno positivo de cabeça, sabia que não valia a pena insistir.

Hachi – Estás pronta?

Inoue – Sim!

Enquanto os dois treinavam, a morena mantinha-se ao pé dos restantes vaizards, que estavam afastados para dar espaço ao gordo e à ruiva.

Shinji – Tatsuki-chan, o que foi toda aquela conversa lá atrás?

Tatsuki - A Orihime contará tudo, mas apenas quando estiver preparada. E não me peçam para vos dizer! Avisou logo quando viu o olhar de todos sobre si. – Eu prometi-lhe e para além disso é ela quem deve contar!

Kensei – É assim tão grave?

A Tatsuki não disse nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça e deixou uma lágrima rolar pela lembrança da conversa que havia tido com a Inoue.

Love – Nós entendemos! Vamos esperar que ela conte!


End file.
